


It Must Be...

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: She can be awoken, by True Love's Kiss
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	It Must Be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Bucky stepped out of the Quinjet, Natasha's body cradled in his arms, and Wanda's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. 

There was a spark of red at her fingertips, correlating with the spike in her emotions, but she clenched her fist, willing herself to calm down. 

"What happened?" She demanded, falling into step beside Bucky and holding doors open for him as they walked towards the Infirmary. 

Bucky growled, eyes hard and jaw set in anger. "We were fighting some witch from South America and she threw some kind of spell at me, but Natalia jumped in front of it. We don't know what it is, but we're hoping Doctor Strange can help." 

Wanda's heart clenched painfully and she felt a thrum of panic resonate through her core, staring down at Natasha's limp form. "She'll be okay though, right?" 

Bucky smiled knowingly, lightly hip-checking Wanda as they entered an elevator. "She'll be fine. She's gone through a lot worse than this and survived." 

"But, it's not doing anything to her physical health?" 

Bucky shook his head. "As far as FRIDAY can tell, her vital signs are perfectly normal. It's almost as if she's asleep." 

Wanda sighed, feeling marginally better, but the fear had rooted itself into her chest, making it hard to breathe. 

"She'll be okay," Bucky reassured. "And if she isn't, then I will personally see to it that  _ everybody  _ at fault will pay." 

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," she whispered. 

Bucky made a vague noise of agreement and stepped out of the elevator when it stopped on their desired floor. 

They were greeted by a team of medical professionals, who instructed Bucky to lay Natasha on a gurney before they set off for one of the rooms. Wanda and Bucky followed close behind, not wanting to leave the redhead's side for a moment. 

  
  
  
  


It had been three days since Natasha had fallen ill and Wanda had sat vigilantly by her bedside the entire time, telling her stories of Sokovia and her childhood. 

"Wanda?" A voice whispered and Wanda snapped her head up from where it was rested against the bed, staring at the figure standing in the doorway. 

"Bucky," she replied, shuffling closer to Natasha and clutching her hand with shaking fingers. 

"How is she?" He moved into the room, silent and ghost-like, and sat in the chair next to her. 

"She's okay. Stable. The doctors think that she's in some kind of coma," Wanda explained. 

"How are  _ you _ ?" 

She let out a surprised laugh, turning to face Bucky with a soft, barely there smile. "I am coping."

"Not very well," Bucky replied. "No offense, but you look terrible." 

Wanda scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks." 

"When was the last time you slept, doll?" He questioned and frowned when she shrugged. "Go get some sleep, Wanda."

"I can't," she croaked, fear seizing her heart in an ice-cold vice. "What if something happens and I am not here?" 

"I'll be here and,  _ if _ something happens, I'll get FRIDAY to let you know immediately," Bucky soothed, resting a hand on her knee and squeezing lightly. "If you don't look after yourself, then you're gonna end up in a bed right next to 'Talia. Do you think she'd want that?" Wanda shook her head. "Exactly. So, go back to your floor, take a shower and try to get some sleep. I'll be right here looking after her. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, still feeling reluctant, but Natasha was in safe hands with Bucky- no one would hurt her. 

As she showered, she allowed her thoughts to run wild. 

It was no secret that she felt strongly for Natasha. The two had grown impossibly closer over the last few months; first from training together, but then they began to spend time together outside of Avengers-related business and she found herself noticing things that she had never seen before. 

Like, the way Natasha's nose crinkled when she laughed. How when she smiled, she showed the smallest flash of teeth. How fierce she looked when in the midst of training, jaw set and eyes ablaze with determination. How gorgeous she looked when completely comfortable on Avengers Film Nights, her head cushioned in Wanda's lap. How she guided Wanda with a steady hand on the small of her back. How she squeezed her shoulder after a particularly tough mission. How she knew exactly how Wanda had her tea. 

It was the little things that made Wanda fall harder than she should have allowed; and it was for that reason that she was scared. She couldn't lose Natasha- it would be like losing a part of herself. 

So, as she climbed into her bed, Wanda vowed that if-  _ when  _ Natasha woke up, she would tell her everything. 

  
  
  
  


Wanda slept for 12 hours before FRIDAY woke her up. 

" _ Miss Maximoff, _ " the disembodied voice greeted, waiting for a few seconds for Wanda to wake up. 

She shot up into a seated position, stretching her arms high above her head, and yawned before greeting FRIDAY. "What's happened?" 

" _ Doctor Strange has just arrived, _ " she explained. " _ Sergeant Barnes told me to inform you of any new improvements with Miss Romanoff's condition. _ " 

"Yes," Wanda replied, blinking away the fogginess of sleep that had settled in her brain. "Thank you, FRIDAY." 

" _ You're welcome, Miss Maximoff. Is there anything else I can do?"  _

"No," she shook her head. "Thank you." 

Wanda rolled out of bed and pulled on a thick jumper before stepping into the elevator.

The journey to Natasha's room was short and when she arrived, Bucky was stood at the viewing window, a pale orange glow casted over his face. She came to stand next to him, arms wrapped around herself both due to the cold and nerves. 

"How is she?" Wanda questioned, leaning into Bucky's side when he lifted his arm, motioning for her to come closer. 

Bucky curled around her, his abnormal body temperature both warming and comforting her. He was a steady presence, the calm in the storm of her mind, and she stuck to him, allowing him to anchor her. 

"Strange says he thinks he knows what the spell is, but he wants to do a second test just to be sure," Bucky explained. 

"So, she could wake up soon?" She whispered, trying not to sound too hopeful, but, judging by Bucky's smirk, she'd failed. 

"You should tell her, you know," he muttered after a moment's silence and chuckled when she snapped her head upwards, glaring at him. "You're not exactly subtle with how you feel. But, Wanda, Natasha isn't either." 

Wanda's heart skipped a beat, a strange hopeful feeling settling in her stomach. "You really think she-" she shook her head, cutting herself off. 

Bucky chuckled again. "I've known Natasha for a long time and she has never once made me a coffee," he teased. "That alone is enough to know that you're special." 

Wanda laughed and shook her head. "She cares about you too, James."

"Of course she does," he replied. "But, like an annoying younger sister. Wanda, that's not how she feels about you. You're so much more to her." 

"You really think so?" 

He nodded, lightly tightening his grip on her. "I know so," he sighed heavily before continuing. "Take a leaf out of my book, kid, and don't wait 70 years to tell someone how you feel," Wanda snorted in amusement and rolled her eyes. "I mean it, tell her." 

"I was planning on it anyway," she replied. "While I was in the shower last night, all I could think about was how I don't want to lose her. So, if I get the chance, I want to tell her how I feel before it's too late." 

Bucky made a noise of approval and opened his mouth to say more, but quickly snapped it shut when Doctor Strange re-entered the hallway, a determined look settled in his eyes. 

Bucky straightened up and Wanda followed suit, keeping Bucky close as she prepared herself for whatever Strange would say- whether it be good or bad.

"I know what it is," he explained, smiling when they both slumped in relief. " _ La belle au bois dormant _ , an old French love spell that translates to-" 

"Sleeping Beauty," Bucky finished. 

Strange nodded. "The spell was the inspiration for Charles Perrault's novel of the same name. So, it does exactly what it does in the book and can only be broken by-"

"True Love's Kiss," Wanda replied, feeling oddly numb. 

"Yes." 

"Does it have to come from romantic love?" Bucky questioned, a far-off look in his eyes as he chewed on his bottom lip. Wanda s asked an arm around his waist and squeezed his hip, smiling when he glanced down at her. 

"Not necessarily, it can come from familial love," the doctor-turned-wizard replied. 

"Call Clint," he whispered. 

Suddenly, an idea struck Wanda and she squeezed Bucky's hip. "No," she hissed. "Clint will not get here fast enough." 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, searching in her own gaze for something, a look of realisation flashing over his face shortly after. She wondered if she was that easy to read or if it was just a Bucky-thing. Probably the latter. 

He nodded towards the closed hospital door. "Go on." 

She recoiled in shock, blinking slowly at him as she processed his words. "Really?" 

Bucky shrugged. "Your feelings for her are strong, even I can tell that. So, it's worth a shot. I'll have Clint on standby  _ if  _ it doesn't work." 

Wanda nodded, feeling suddenly exposed under his steel-grey gaze, and she shuffled past Doctor Strange, hand freezing over the doorknob. She cast a look over her shoulder at Bucky and drew in a deep breath when he nodded in reassurance, slowly pushing the door open. 

She stepped into the room, shivering slightly but she wasn't sure if that was from nerves of the cold. Probably the former. 

Wanda stepped up to Natasha's bed, taking a moment to admire the woman's beauty. Her eyes were shut, deep red eyelashes standing in stark contrast to her pale, lightly freckled skin. Her hair was fanned out behind her like a fiery halo and she looked peaceful, so calm and content. Wanda wondered how she'd never noticed it before. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed, lifting a hand to lightly caress the side of Natasha's face, fingers ghosting over her jaw and cheekbones. 

"I have no idea if this is going to work," she whispered, her stomach rolling anxiously and making her feel nauseous. "I hope it does because it will make what comes after much easier. But, if it doesn't, then that's okay too," she drew in a deep breath, trying to find the strength to continue, and let her eyes flutter closed as she leant down. 

At the first press of her lips against Natasha's, they felt cold but slowly they warmed up, almost as if she were being thawed out, and Natasha let out a surprised breath through her nose, hand coming up to rest at the back of Wanda's neck. 

The younger woman jerked away in surprise, hand coming up to cover her mouth as he jaw dropped open, tears springing to her eyes. "You woke up." 

"I did," Natasha replied, watching Wanda with a calculating gaze. "You kissed me."

"I did," Wanda parroted, hand falling away as she settled in one of the chairs beside Natasha's bed. 

"True Love's Kiss," Natasha mused. "Its a funny thing, huh? I thought it was only true in fairy tales." 

Wanda recoiled in shock. "You knew? How?" 

"She came to me in a dream, told me what needed to be done. But, there was nothing that I could do. I just hoped that  _ someone _ out here would come to their senses." 

Wanda knew that the comment was aimed at her and she let out a startled laugh, shaking her head. "Yes, well, it seems that I did." 

Natasha made a noise of agreement. "Yeah, seems so." 

There was a beat of silence and Wanda was the first to break it. "Natasha, would you- um."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "Would I…?" 

"Do you feel the same?" She questioned. 

Natasha chuckled. "I thought I'd made that pretty clear, Little Red." 

Wanda blushed at the nickname and shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to be sure." 

She smiled and nodded in understanding, holding out a hand for her, grinning when she took it. "I feel the same, Wanda." 

"Yeah?" Natasha nodded and Wanda let out a breath of relief, eyes flitting down to her lips for a brief moment. "Can I kiss you again?" 

Natasha grinned. "This time I'll be able to respond." 

Wanda giggled and shuffled closer, perching on the edge of the bed again before Natasha lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, coaxing her forward. 

The redhead pushed their lips together and the tension left Wanda's body as she relaxed into the kiss. Natasha grinned, nipping softly on Wanda's bottom lip, and the younger woman gasped. Natasha took the opportunity to lick into her mouth, the taste of sweet tea lingering on her tongue. Wanda let out a small whimper, one hand coming to rest on Natasha's shoulder and squeezing tightly. 

The redhead grinned and pulled away, chest heaving as she stared up at Wanda. "Well, Little Red, that wasn't too bad." 

Wanda gasped at her. "Too bad?!" 

Natasha chuckled. "I'm playing with you, it was amazing- as all first kisses should be," she paused for a brief moment, searching Wanda's eyes for something and grinning when she found it. "Did you want to get coffee?" 

"I'm pretty sure that the coffee is supposed to come first," Wanda teased. "At least that's what normal couples do." 

Natasha grinned again, dropping a hand to Wanda's hip and squeezing it. "Well, we were never going to be normal." 

"No," a fond smile spread across her face. "We weren't and that's a good thing. I don't want normal, I want you." 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of the line, but surged up to press a kiss to the tip of Wanda's nose. "Likewise." 

True Love, it seemed, did exist after all. 


End file.
